


Sweeter than the heavens and like a frightening stumble

by Lilibel



Series: Stuck in the middle with you [3]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cady has a secret, F/M, Jacob has feelings, Light Angst, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, all i wanted to write was smut and then feelings happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibel/pseuds/Lilibel
Summary: They meet on neutral ground, somewhere between their life, outside of their timeline. A morning, a hotel room, with feelings.
Relationships: Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse
Series: Stuck in the middle with you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sweeter than the heavens and like a frightening stumble

**Author's Note:**

> So. This was not supposed to be... this. But you gotta do what your brain wants to do, I guess.
> 
> Written from Jacob's POV and I did my best here, but this man is hard to write, damnit! I hope it fits with the character and is not too OOC. 
> 
> Unbetaed - but as usual it's either that or never posting it ever. 
> 
> Title from "Thunder and Lighting" by Thin Lizzy

Cady is still in bed by the time he ends his phone call and comes back in the room. The air outside, on the balcony, is finally on the warm side of spring and he has forgone the use of his t-shirt, partly because it was awkward to answer the call while getting dressed, partly because he likes, really likes, the way she looks at him when he is showing skin. This time, the young woman is still engaged in a healthy relationship with her pillow, allowing him more time to look at her supine form without being interrupted.

Her skin is sun kissed, highlighting hidden freckles just above her left hipbone, before her form curves, following the shape of her spine. He can see her stirring slowly and, dipping the mattress, joins her to accompany her waking up.

There is no need to talk for a few minutes, as their body slide together, as she molds herself, back against chest, legs intertwined. They come to a pause when his arms are around her, cradling her in a tender way he has rarely shown to the world. She sighs then, and he smiles in her hair. For a moment, it’s just them in the world. And he suddenly holds on a bit more, tighter around her frame, taking a deep breath of her morning scent, creating memories, just in case, just in case.

“You ok?” Cady asks, turning slowly toward him, until they untangle and come face to face. She still has her morning eyes, full of sleep and the soft smile that goes with it. He can see the concern that comes with the question. “I’m fine Cady, don’t worry about me” he replies, kissing her brows. 

He does not want to go too deep, because then it becomes harder to let her go back to her space as he goes back to his. They touched on the subject before, their opinion differs. And he does not want to touch it before the first morning coffee. They only have today before they part again, and he does not want to start the day on a sour note.

“I can hear the wheels turning you know” she says against his lips, and before he can say anything else, she closes the subject by kissing him, smiling against him, and the tension he holds melts in her arms. His jeans are soon gone, replaced by her hands, and she smiles at him like she knows what tomorrow holds.

Their lovemaking holds an urgency to it, and there will be marks, he knows, on both their bodies, and he will look at them later, alone in his bathroom, back in Wyoming, and remember how they got there. He knows she does the same, and it fuels some late night calls. These thoughts bring him back to his previous train of thoughts and he feels himself disengaging from the post orgasmic bliss they are sharing. He stays silent but can’t help wondering where they are going together, what sort of future there is, between a man that won’t leave his tribe and a woman who left hers behind. The bed shifts as Cady sits up and turns toward him. 

He lifts his eyebrow in interrogation as she looks down on him. He shifts his body and moves his right arm behind his head, resting his neck comfortably in the palm of his hand. Jacob smiles as her eyes shifts from his face to his skin and lingers on a scar just above his armpit and he flexes, because he can and because he can’t help but want to remember the blushing smile on this woman when he will replay the moment she walks away.

“So” Cady takes a deep breath and keeps the eye contact, while her right hand slowly caresses exposed skin on his tight. “I have been thinking, you know, about what you asked before.” and Jacob has to admit, she is holding on better than he would have thought, she deserves all the credits he has always given her. And he tries to silence the rolling rage that suddenly takes hold within him. There will be time, later, when he is alone, to deal with this side of the equation. For now, he locks his jaw and waits for the punch.

“I gave notice on Friday, I… you’re right, I hate saying this” she says, shaking her head, “but, you’re right, it’s time for me to come home.” And maybe she says something after that. He does not really hear, because all he can hear is the thunder inside him, rolling, crashing and blessing him with sweet rain. And just like this, he sits up and then pushes Cady down on the bed, pining her against the mattress with his hands and his eyes. And she laughs, she laughs in delight and suddenly there is singing in his mind, and the knowledge he will ride with her in the desert and teach her the way of his land. But for now he looks at her in all seriousness and purses his lips as he does when he is engaged in a negotiation. Her laughter quiet down as he applies a bit more force on her wrist and places himself over her body. The mood shifts slightly, again, as does her body. They stay in this position for a mere second that feels longer before Jacob decides what to say. 

And then it hits him. She said she was coming home. He wants to punish her for not telling him earlier, to spank her light skin into a fiery red and hear her beg for mercy. And as much as he wants this, he can’t get himself to say anything but “Home, with me?”. For all the intensity and the seriousness he wants to bring to the moment, it comes out as a tentative question, as a whisper, with all the hopes of a man who never thought he would find such a woman on his path of life. And there is the looming knowledge that home, with him, will bring her baggages back to their doorstep, with all the ugliness that it may entail.

She is still pinned to the mattress and makes no sign to move. Their eyes are still locked and he sees tenderness in her smile.

“With you” she whispers back and they stay like that, smiling, with only their heartbeat as the soundtrack to this shared promise. When it becomes uncomfortable, she shifts slightly, and he lets go, moving to her side, as they hold on to each other.


End file.
